Evolutionary Ingagement
by ducklips
Summary: I'm horrible with summaries. There's a good explanation in the first chapter.


This story was originally going to only be about Spike and Angel's relationship, but then I decided to make it more interactive and cover some of the bases that I felt the show never did. The continuation of this story is going to depend a lot on the feelings of the people who are reading, so reviewing takes on a whole new meaning.

Basically, this is going to be at least a three part series, the first part will be the most interactive; where the readers and myself will in some ways, be the three original characters that come from our world. I know it sounds cheesy but, it won't be. As a matter of fact, one of the characters will not like Angel or Spike at all, but because of that, she will probably be the best for them. It's her ideas that the audience will supplement. The second will be more about what the original story was going to be about, Spike and Angel and redemption. The third will be just, a checking in.

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas... but unfortunately, I highly doubt that Santa will hand over Angel and Spike in a neatly wrapped bow, _and nothing else._

Prologue

His days were always the same: he woke up, went to his office, signed papers, he yelled, he brooded, possibly killed something, and then he went back to sleep. Since he had taken his position at the LA branch of Wolfram & Hart, that had been his routine. He did nothing else, but his mind was constantly going. He worried about his son, Connor, his soul, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn. He worried because they were the reason for him being here. He had once again given up apart of his life for these people, so they became that empty space in his heart. Ever since losing Connor, he had become emotionally cold. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he reminded himself of his own father. That same exact belief that nothing was ever good enough, that he was never good enough. He hated feeling so worthless, and a certain presence in his life had only made that feeling worse.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BLOODY COAT!" A less than happy Spike came storming into Angel's office, glaring at him for an answer.

"Spike I have no clue where your coat is. Now get out of my office." Angel was not in the mood to deal with his obnoxious grandchilde, not that he ever _was. _

"I'm not leavin' till I find my bleedin' coat!"

Angel did have to admit, it was unusual seeing the man without his favorite piece of leather. He was much shorter without it, making him appear very vulnerable. Angel was hit with a sudden pang of responsibility, you could even call it compassion, and decided to help the blonde find his jacket. If nothing else, it would get him the hell out of his office.

"Where's the last place you saw it?"

"If I bloody well knew that I wouldn't be asking you now would I!"

"..." Angel just glared at Spike.

"Possibly the mail room."

"What were you doing in the mail room?"

"None of your damn business!"

Angel got a feeling it involved another small vampire with blond hair.

"Okay. Where do you usually put it then?" Angel could already feel his patience wearing thin. Spike always had that effect on him.

"At my apartment somewhere."

"Then I suggest you go to your apartment. As matter of fact, stay there. For the rest of the day, or better yet, forever. Don't come back." Angel said the words so cheerfully any one else would have thought that Angelus had returned.

"Fine. I won't come back."

Angel rolled his eyes, sometimes Spike could be really childish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike stormed into Angel's office throughly pissed. Someone had nicked his coat and he was bloody well going to find out who.

"Spike I have no clue where your coat is, now get out of my office."

Sometimes Angel could be so pushy. Always assuming things, never giving any one else a chance to talk. Pullock.

"I'm not leavin' till I find my bleedin' coat!"

Spike looked up and saw Angel's face change. Oh great, the man had had another one of his epiphanies. Knowing Angel, it had something to do with hair gel. Maybe he's thought of another place to put it. Just imagine, mohawked pu-

"Where's the last place you saw it?"

"If I bloody well knew that I wouldn't be asking you now would I!"

Sometimes, Angel could be really simple.

Angel just stared back at him. Spike mentally sighed, might as well give the man something just so that stupid look on his face goes away.

"Possibly the mail room."

"What were you doing in the mail room?"

"None of your damn business!" Angel had always had a tendency to be a little nosy when it came to someone else's business. One of his many annoying habits as far as Spike was concerned.

"Okay, where do you usually put it when you don't have it on?"

"At my apartment somewhere."

"Then I suggest you go to your apartment. As matter of fact, stay there. For the rest of the day, or better yet, forever. Don't come back."

Spike hid the small amount of pain he was feeling behind his ever present bravado. He wasn't necessarily hurt by Angel's words, he'd said them many times. It was the way he said them, with that look of pure joy in his eyes.

"Fine. I won't come back."

Spike left Angel's office and walked for a few steps until he was out of sight. Then he finally let go of the frown he had been hiding. Half way out of the office, Spike decided that depression sucked even more than he remembered and he had to get rid of it. In a last minute change of plans, Spike turned around and re-entered the elevator, making sure to press the button that led to the garage.

'Angel won't miss the Viper.', he thought mischievously.


End file.
